


Обещание

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

Темнота. Липкая и вязкая. Она как будто была была чем-то осязаемым, чем-то таким, что можно было пощупать, схватить, разорвать на кусочки. Цзянь ощущал эту темноту. Он и сам не понимал, как такое возможно, но чувствовал, как ее липкие пальцы сжимают его горло, не давая сделать ни единого вдоха. Грудь сдавили невидимые тиски, в глазах поплыли разноцветные круги, а бескровные губы лишь безуспешно открывались, пытаясь ухватить кусочек спасительного воздуха. 

Цзяня захватило ощущение полного бессилия и паники. Он пытался кричать, вырваться из этой черной тюрьмы, но лишь глубже проваливался в свои самые потаённые страхи. 

— Цзянь И! Черт, Цзянь И, прекрати орать и открой глаза! 

Переход от сна к яви был слишком быстр, и он лишь недоуменно хлопал глазами, пытаясь привыкнуть к тусклому свету лампы, что сейчас казалась ярче самого солнца. Он жадно глотал ртом воздух, пытаясь заполнить им себя до краев. Как будто его снова могли отобрать.

— Так это был всего лишь сон. — Цзянь довольно рассмеялся, чувствуя огромное облегчение и прижимаясь щекой к мокрой подушке. Судя по влажным глазам, он еще и плакал во сне. Как последний мальчишка. Как будто ему снова шесть лет.

Руки Чжаня крепко сжимали плечи Цзаня, а на его лице читалось явно не наигранное беспокойство.

— Чжань Сиси, а ты что тут делаешь?

— Я тут живу, придурок! 

Цзянь бегло осмотрелся, отмечая знакомые очертания комнаты Чжаня, полностью скидывая с себя остатки кошмарного сна. Тело расслабилось, две глубокие морщинки на лбу, наконец, бесследно исчезли. Здесь он точно в безопасности. Почему-то маленькая комната его друга всегда внушала ему чувство спокойствия и защищенности. Как будто он в крепости. 

Цзянь прокрутил в голове события вечера, вспоминая, почему он снова остался спать в чужом доме. Кажется, они что-то увлеченно смотрели по телевизору и не заметили, как наступила ночь. 

— Почему ты не спишь?

— Ты кричал и плакал во сне. Я не мог тебя разбудить. Что тебе снилось? — Чжань продолжал держать его в кольце своих рук, кажется, сам этого не замечая, лишь сильнее сжимая худые плечи. 

Цзяню казалось, что если Чжань сейчас его отпустит, то он снова ускользнет в ночной кошмар, который мучил его пару минут назад.

— Как будто я пришел в школу и забыл трусы надеть, а ты с меня штаны стянул. И стою я голый, а все пальцем тычут...

— И из-за этого ты так орал? — Чжань смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, явно чуя ложь в словах, но решил пока не развивать эту тему. Да и Цзянь не хотел говорить об этом. — Тот ужастик на ночь был явно лишним. 

— Чжань, я, кажется, описался, — буднично произнес Цзянь, отчего глаза Чжаня округлились и он брезгливо подпрыгнул на футоне, пытаясь оказаться от него как можно дальше.

— Что? Ты что, засранец, мою простынь уделал?! — Он сдернул со своего сумасшедшего друга одеяло, толкая того в бок, чтобы увидеть следы его ночного мародерства. Сухо.

— Шутка! — Цзянь широко улыбнулся и, воспользовавшись моментом, обвил руками шею Чжаня. — Поймал.

— Подвинься лучше. Мне так неудобно. — Чжань тихо фыркнул, бесцеремонно толкнул Цзяня к самому краю футона и лег рядом, еле ощутимо соприкасаясь с ним плечом.

Места для двух взрослых парней было катастрофически мало, и все попытки сохранить между ними небольшую дистанцию заканчивались тем, что Чжань оказывался на холодном полу. Он плюнул на все и просто обвил талию Цзяня руками, притягивая его к себе и зарываясь носом в светлые пряди.   
— Что ты делаешь? — Цзянь тут же напрягся, боясь даже дышать, чтобы не спугнуть такой редкий, такой желанный момент близости.

— Буду охранять тебя от ночных кошмаров. Я же обещал тебя защищать.

— Чжань Сиси, твои бедра такие упругие...

— Куда руки тянешь, идиот!

— Ауч.

— Чжань, а твои трусы из хлопка или синтетики?

— Просто. Спи!


End file.
